Truth or Dare YuGiOh
by DragonMaster77
Summary: Come and ask a question to a Yu-Gi-Oh character or dare them to do anything.
1. Intro

**Truth or Dare Yu-Gi-Oh intro**

DM77: *walks in whistling and stops* Hi and welcome to Truth or Dare Yu-Gi-Oh a place where you can ask any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters from the orginal series a question or dare them to do anything the GX crew will come in time as for 5D's maybe not. Now let's welcome for now Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tea, Triston, Seto, Mokuba, Mai and Pegasus. The others will be here later on.

Yugi: This place seems nice.

Sonic: *Runs in* Escape while you...(is catapulted out of the fic)

DM77: Stay out Sonic!

Joey: Hey you can push him around

DM77: Yes I can and unless you want to go thourgh the intro chapter unharmed you stay on my good side unless your going in the fan pit *points to a large pit full of fans*

All the Yu-Gi-Oh characters: *back away from the pit and nod*

DM77: Good now please ask your questions or ask your dares in your review.


	2. Joey becomes Seto's lapdog

DM77: And we are the first official chapter.

Yami: I thought the intro was the first official chapter

DM77: Okay this is the first official chapter for the questions. Now is everyone ready to see our first five Truths and Dares?

Everyone but Pegasus: No!

Pegasus: (Was reading a comic)

DM77: We'll get to him later. First dare to Mokuba

Mokuba: Oh no

Joey: (Looks at the dare and smiles) May I read it?

DM77: Well I don't normally do this but okay

Joey: (Gets the dare) This is from **DarkPaladinmon**...

**Good one. Let's see I'd dare Mokuba to dress up and mimic his brother Seto**

Mokuba: That means I have to dress and act like big brother.

DM77: Yep now get to it.

Mokuba: (Goes and changes into an outfit matching Seto's and begins to act like him) I have no time for games, Joey Wheeler is nothing but a lapdog

Joey: I am not!

Seto: Woah...Do I really act like that?

Everyone even DM77 and Pegasus: Yes!

Seto: Whatever.

DM77: (Gets the next dare) Okay next one is from **.Kiseki.4eva **...

**Teeheeheee... I dare Seto to kiss Serenity! In front of Joey!**

Joey: Say what?

Seto: She's not even here

DM77: Your right. Curse of Dragon fetch! (Curse of Dragon flies off)

Yami: How did you summon that monster without a Millennium Item or Duel Disk?

DM77: I'm an author we have many powers

(Curse of Dragon returns carrying Serenity)

Serenity: (Gets of Curse of Dragon) What's going on?

DM77: Welcome Serenity to Truth or Dare Yu-Gi-Oh! and your here because of a dare.

Serenity: What was it?

DM77: (Sends Curse of Dragon to his pen) Okay Seto do it.

Seto: But...

DM77: (voice sounded like Megatrons) Do as I command!

Seto: Okay, alright (He goes to Serenity and kisses her)

Joey: (Sees this) Grrr...Kaiba!

Seto: (Looks at Joey) What do you want Wheeler? (Joey pounces on him)

Joey: I'm gonna kick your butt (Proceeds to give Seto the beating of his life)

DM77: Wow...

Tristan: Your telling me

DM77: (Stops Joey) Calm down next dare Seto will be punished

Seto: (Stands) What do you mean?

DM77: This next list of Truth or dares is from **Mizu Kouken...**

**I love these, hmm lets see oh I got a few-**

**Yugi or Yami-You've probably already answered this before but why did you give Jaden the Winged Kuriboh card? Just out of curiousity.**

**Joey- I dare you to be Kaiba's slave for the next five chapters.**

**Kaiba-I dare you to dress up in a pink ballerina dress and do the hokey pokey.**

**Pegasus- Can you make a card of the Bahamut summon from the final fantasy games? That would be so cool!**

**And that's all I can think of for now I'll post more when I can think of more. Thanks for making the fic I love stories like these can't wait to see the victims-err volunteer's reactions. Lol**

Yami: I think Yugi should cover this as that event was after I left to go to the afterlife.

Yugi: Well like I said I had a feeling Winged Kuriboh belonged to Jaden and I was right.

DM77: Okay onto Joey's dare.

Joey: What?

Seto: (smirks) Good now be a good dog and put this on (Hands Joey the dog costume he wore in the Dungeon Dice Monsters saga)

Joey: (Putting the suit) Oh man I can't believe I have to wear this stupid suit again

DM77: Don't worry Joey here's your revenge *hands Seto a pink ballerina outfit*

Seto: *growls and puts it on and begins to do a lousy Hockey Pockey*

DM77: *loud specker* Sing it like you mean it!

Seto: *Does a better job at it*

Everyone else: *laughs*

Pegasus: *looks from his comic to read the question* Of course I can Mizu we can make any card however if we dispute it or not is the question after all I did keep a few cards for myself.

DM77: Next dare is from **DesecratedPharaoh **

…**Lets see, I dare Yami and…oh darn, Bakura isn't there yet, to tell their most embarasing fear.**

Yami: Alright I'm afraid of cats.

DM77: Cats?

Yami: Yes I am

DM77: Big cats or those small ones.

Yami: Small ones

DM77: (Bursts out laughing) Okay last one is from...**padz-nd-prongz**

**I dare Yami to make out with Ryou infront of Bakura**

**and I dare Mokuba to feel up Yami Marik on Kaiba's desk when he knows Seto is about to walk in on them.**

**Plus I dare Bakura to hit on Joey infront of everyone**

DM77: Sorry Marik and Bakura aren't here so I can't do any of them as I made a rule as to only introduce one new character every few chapters. Well see you soon folks.


	3. Princess Pegasus

Joey: (Is lying on the floor by Kaiba's feet who's sitting on a chair)

Seto: Now Wheeler be a good dog and fetch the paper.

Joey: (Sulks and whines like a dog and goes to get the paper)

DM77: (Appears) Hello guys (See's Joey walk by) Don't worry Joey just four more chapters. Everyone ready for the next reviews.

Triston: Let's get these over with.

Joey: Yeah the faster we get through the remaining number of chapters the faster I'm out of this dog suit.

DM77: Okay this first dare is from **SkaleFlapper15**

**One word: Puzzleshipping.**

Yami: Puzzleshipping?

DM77: Yeah it's a you and Yami pairing.

Yugi: Your creazy if you think we'll do that!

DM77: Who said you had a choice (opens a cage)

Puzzleshipping Fangirls: (Run out and drag Yami and Yugi into the closet and close the door)

Tea: Err...

Dm77: Don't worry they'll be fine. I think.

Seto: I'll read the next one (Gets the review) This is from **seira-g **

**I dare Pegasus to dress up like a princess and sing a song.**

Pegasus: What?

DM77: Do it Pegasus don't make me force you

Pegasus: (goes and gets a princess dress on) Now I'm going to sing enjoy (Begins to sing)

Everyone: (Snickers)

Yami and Yugi: (Run out the closet)

DM77: You guys are just in time for the last review, Serenity please read

Serenity: (Gets the last review) It's from **Mizu Kouken **

**Lol I loved it! Ok lets see oh-**

**Pegasus-I dare you to cut your hair into a bob and dye it pink.**

**Yugi-I dare you to kiss Tea on the lips when she appears.**

**Seto- I dare you to be Yami's slave for the next five chapters.**

**Yami-We're all dying to know but did you ever have a sweetheart in your past life and if you did what was your favorite thing about her?**

Pegasus: But my...(points to the eye the Millieneum Eye used to be)

DM77: Don't worry it's in there so go do it!

Pegasus: (Sighs and gets his hair cut and dyed)

Everyone: (laughs)

DM77: Okay Yugi kiss Tea

Yugi: (Blushes) Err...

Tea: (Blushes)

DM77: Do it or I'm unleashing the YugixTea fans on you. (points to cage being lifted from the pit)

Yugi: (Nods and kisses Tea)

Tea: (Blushes and returns the kiss)

Seto: What Yami Yugi's slave?

Joey: Haha now see what it's like to be the dog!

Seto: Shut it Wheeler I'm still your master

DM77: For three chaps

Seto: What?

DM77: Well it will be after Yami answers his question

Yami: Well yes...me and Mana would meet up in secret.

DM77: Really what made you attracted to her?

Yami: (Blushes) She was a good friend of mine and she was beautiful

DM77: So it was her looks okay that's all for now see you.


End file.
